A Double Night Stand
by LittleMissBones
Summary: Prompt 134 over at closerficfest: Brenda and Sharon have become very close friends after Brenda splits with Fritz and one day they decide it'd be fun to share a man.
1. Chapter 1

The night was beautiful. Los Angeles' scorching summer temperatures had gone down to a perfectly mild evening, the soft scent wafting from the flowers lining the deck was providing a sweet contrast to the tart wine that was coating her tongue, the company was excellent, and the chair she was curled up on was one of the more comfortable deck chair options she had sat on in a while.

If only the stars could stop spinning, the evening would be absolutely perfect, but of course that wasn't her fault.

Brenda Leigh Johnson was, for all intents and purposes, well and truly plastered.

It's not like she was the only one sitting on the deck who was three sheets to the wind; Sharon had tried to stand up and had abruptly collapsed back into her deck chair before straightening out and grabbing another bottle of wine from the fridge. But Brenda knew that her drunkenness wasn't the type that made you adorably trip over your own two feet. This was a hangover-inducing, inhibition-ridding, tongue-loosening type of drunk typically seen at frat parties or after a bad breakup, if one was going full stereotype. Brenda had never remembered being this drunk before, and especially remembered never being this drunk around Sharon Raydor, former arch-enemy and new best friend.

She also couldn't remember being this damn _horny_.

Sure, it wasn't like she had actually had sex with anyone since the divorce, and she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had sex with Fritz before their marriage unceremoniously imploded (and, truth be told, she was definitely not thinking of her husband being in that bed with her, that she would ever admit it). She had also not felt this absolute and utter need for sex since before the Tyrell Baylor case. Sitting on the deck, staring out at the stars and making work-talk and sweet-nothing talk while downing bottles of merlot and chardonnay with Sharon had somehow caused her libido to decide to remind her of its existence. And why wouldn't it, a little voice in the back of her mind nagged. Her friend Sharon was single, could understand her better than most people, and tonight was wearing this tight white t-shirt that showed off the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra with jeans that fit perfectly over her ass. God, Sharon had an amazing ass.

Come to think of it, Brenda had always had some sort of weakness for people who could pull off the white t-shirt and jeans combination. And currently, Sharon was in the running for first place in her own personal "looks best in a white t-shirt and jeans contest", tied only with Andy Flynn. God, Andy Flynn looked so good in that combination. And when he added his leather jacket, well, he just gave off a classic, Jersey-esque, bad boy with a heart of gold look that Brenda could only describe as yummy.

A jolt of arousal passed through her as she pictured Andy kissing Sharon's neck with both of them wearing nothing but damn blue jeans. The thought of her being the one to kiss Sharon's lips while that was happening caused her to clench her thighs together and hope Sharon couldn't see the flush that was coming across her face. And maybe she was just really, really drunk, and being drunk makes the truth come out sometimes, but she wasn't able to stop herself from blurting out what came next.

"Guess what I'm thinking!" she said, grinning mischievously and pouring Sharon another glass of chardonnay.

"What?"

"You're either going to think I'm crazy, extremely horny and looking for a post-divorce rebound, or just plain old drunk. But do you know what I think would be fun?" She paused for dramatic effect, and because Sharon's attempt at a death glare gave her the giggles, "You and me, sharing a man."

Sharon blinked owlishly. "What?"

"Oh, just think about it! Both of us are very attractive, and it's not like I would say no to sleeping with you. Plus I know we're both mostly heterosexual, at least, so a guy there would make it, I don't know, less awkward."

Sharon turned away, her lips pursed in thought. Oh please please please don't kick me out, Brenda prayed, at least be drunk enough to think I'm kidding. But Sharon turned back to her with a smirk, eyes glittering in amusement, and nodded.

"Okay, first of all I'm bisexual, not straight. You know this. And in a completely hypothetical situation, a three-way with us and a mystery man would be fun. At least, the ones I've had have always been." She winked at Brenda and the blonde couldn't tell whether or not she was being serious. Damn her "But do tell me Brenda, who in the hell would be the man in our hypothetical three-way?"

"Let's see who we know, so that's mainly the boys in the squad. Well I know who we can eliminate. Provenza is too old. Tao is married, so is Taylor, and Sanchez, though I love him, is too much like a brother to me. Morales is gayer than the Fire Island production of Rent. And Gabriel is too young."

"What about Pope?" Sharon teased, "I know you've ridden that horse before and it could get me the budget I want for the rest of my career, so it would be a win-win."

"Excuse you, I don't work for the LAPD anymore."

"Exactly," Sharon smirked, "It's a win-win for me."

"Oh…you…" Brenda sputtered angrily, and Sharon laughed. Oh, wait until I get my revenge. She turned back to the older woman and gave her a look that was the picture of innocence. "You know, there is one person who we haven't ruled out quite yet."

Sharon blinked a few times and then sat up in realization. "NO," she said forcefully, "You cannot be thinking about him."

"Why not?! He's attractive and into both of us. Plus the way he brags about his supposed prowess with women makes me think he's either lying through his teeth or he really does have good game with women. And he stares at your tits more often than I do," Brenda added, hoping that flattery would get her somewhere.

Sharon glared at her again, "While he may be attractive Andy Flynn is also a misogynistic pig who, if I recall, spent your first few years in the LAPD trying to screw you over and absolutely delights in tormenting me whenever FID has an excessive force complaint."

"Well, yes, but we've gotten past those days. Besides, I know that he's a little bit in love with me, and that you stare at his ass on occasion." Her suspicions were confirmed as Sharon choked on her wine, and Brenda victoriously polished off her glass. "So, what do you think? Do we do this or not?"

Sharon contemplated the remains of her wine before speaking. "I guess it could be fun. He does seem pretty easy going when he's not beating up suspects, or trying to pretend like he's 25 again." She finished the last dregs and continued, "And have I thought about having sex with him? Once in a while. He does have a pretty nice ass as far as I can tell. And have I thought about sex than you? Well, what woman who likes women wouldn't? But together?"

Brenda quickly downed another glass. "Oh, just think about it. It's hypothetical. It'd be fun!"

Sharon thought for a minute, then quickly poured and sipped some more chardonnay. Well, why the hell not? She knew that if the three of them were perfect strangers she wouldn't say no to sex with either of them, and even now the thought of making the blonde moan her name was extremely appealing. But still. Sleeping with her former coworker and former coworker's former subordinate gave her pause. Brenda's excitement, however, was more contagious, and Sharon found herself giggling along with the other woman. _God, she's so beautiful_, she thought, before speaking again, "But how in the hell would we talk him into something like this without it being awkward?"

Brenda smirked and topped off their glasses, again. "We'll figure it out, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Brenda groaned as she awoke to find herself on an unfamiliar brown coach. What happened last ngiht? Piece by piece, the night quickly came back. Wine. Threesomes. Blue jeans and white t-shirts. Andy. Sharon. Together. <em>Oh, god.<em> Brenda winced as she remembered the majority of last night's conversation, then smiled as she saw one of the objects of her thoughts approach her, dressed in her favorite jogging outfit.

"Good morning, sparkleshine," Sharon smirked as she handed Brenda a mug of much-needed coffee. "You were too drunk to make it back to your apartment, so I confiscated your keys and had to manhandle you onto the couch. I figured we could have breakfast together before you left, so I've made some pancakes already."

Brenda muttered her thanks and took a sip of her coffee, blanching as she realized Sharon had only put half as much sugar as she liked into it. Bitter, yet sobering. Exactly what Sharon would give her to get her to wake up faster and to hopefully avoid what was brought up last night.

"So, did you really mean what you said last night? That you wanted to have a three-way with me and Andy Flynn?"

Brenda sipped her coffee as she walked over to the dining room table and grabbed a stack of pancakes. "I mean. It was completely hypothetical. And we were both drunk. But now that I think about it, why wouldn't I want a threesome with you guys? All of us are single, all of us are attractive, and all of us are attracted to each other. Why the hell not? It's not like any of us are working together, and I can talk him into practically anything. When I'm sure this will happen, I'll call you so we can make this work!"

"And if he doesn't want to do this? Have you considered that possibility?" Sharon asked.

Brenda nodded, chewing on her pancakes. "I'll talk to him, he'll trust me. Don't worry, we're going to do this and have the time of our lives!"

Sharon nodded. They finished their breakfast and she led Brenda out the door, the blonde apologizing profusely for falling asleep on Sharon's couch and interrupting whatever morning plans and thanking her for the coffee and breakfast. Before she left, she leaned in to give Sharon a chaste, almost sweet, peck on the lips before nearly skipping out into the hall.

"I'll see you in your bed, Captain Raydor!" she chirped before Sharon shut the door in her face and leaned against it.

Sharon groaned.

What in the world had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Andy Flynn smiled happily as he walked towards the DA's office. Normally, he would be utterly miserable at the prospect of having to visit the DA, but this wasn't for a case. The Chief – Brenda – had invited him over to chat about something or the other. No cases, no murders, no nothing. Just a chat and maybe some lunch with his beloved Chief. Andy fought hard to suppress the stupid grin on his face and the spring in his step as he bypassed security and wandered towards the elevator. _She's just your former boss who is very beautiful and makes you feel things you haven't felt for anyone in a while. Get a grip on yourself, she probably is just checking how the transition is going_. Still, even his line of thought couldn't help him from being excited at the prospect of seeing the blonde again.

He asked one of the paralegals for directions as he got off the elevator, then turned right and headed for the door marked 'B. Johnson'. Knocking, he waited until the familiar southern drawl said "Come in!" before walking in and being greeted by bounds of boxes, a bag of candy sitting on the desk, and best of all, Brenda.

"Andy!" Brenda chirped as she went to greet him. After giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek, she waved him into the nearest chair. "Sit down, sit down. I'd apologize for the mess but we've got paperwork and cases flying out of our ears. I was about to order some lunch – want in?"

Andy shook his head no, "I'll just have some when I get back to the squad room, I think Julio's promised to get some pizza. How have you been?"

They settled into comfortable conversation, Brenda laughing over Provenza's lording over of the rest of the squad room and Buzz's revenge by switching the coffee from regular to decaf. Andy's more juvenile response had been to put nickels in the phone, which he was going to take care of when he got back to the office. After about half an hour Andy checked his phone and announced that he would have to leave soon, while Provenza was very willing to let Andy take his lunch hour to see her, the old man's good graces only went so far. "He's only been in charge for a couple of days and yet he's lording over us as if you were never there."

Brenda shook her head and laughed, "He's probably been waiting for that moment since I got there. Gosh, I miss you boys."

Andy smiled, his heart fluttering as he stood up and made to say his good-byes.

"Oh, Andy! Before you go, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Andy settled back in his chair, confused. "Sure, Chief. Did you forget something in your office? I'm sure one of us would be happy to run it over for you."

"No, no, it's not that," she replied, looking slightly flustered, "Captain Raydor and I were talking, and, um, well, we have a bit of a favour to ask you."

Andy leaned forward, a confused look on his face, "Sure Chief, what can I do for you guys?"

She flushed, and Andy became concerned. Was there something wrong with her? Was there something wrong with Captain Raydor? What in the world was going on!

_Stop being such a baby_! Brenda scolded herself, _you promised Sharon you would ask him and she'd never stop teasing you if she found out you were such a chicken. Do it!_ Taking a deep breath, she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Lieutenant Flynn – Andy – have you ever had a three-way?"

Andy's jaw dropped and his eyebrows were probably hidden in his scalp at that point. Of all the questions she could have asked him, that was one he was not expecting at all. "I uh…no, I personally haven't. Doesn't mean I haven't thought about it – I mean, all guys do at some point – but I haven't thought about them with you or Captain Raydor! I mean, not that either of you aren't attractive – you are – but, um, we've worked together, and didn't you hate her? I mean, I'm sure she's a nice woman, and she did help us when we had a lawsuit – and um – I…guess I'll shut up now," he finished elegantly, wondering why the hell Brenda had asked him that in the first place.

Brenda sighed. _Please let me make this work, I so want this to happen_. "Well, Andy, I asked you that because Sharon – Captain Raydor – and I have been discussing things. We like to spend time together, you see. And the last time we were hanging out, we discussed sharing a man, in bed, and both of us thought it would be fun. And, um, our only option that we could agree on was, well…you."

Andy blinked, and then blinked again. He was convinced he was living in a bad porno, or something, but as he pinched his wrist, he realized that this was very real. "I, uh, I'm flattered Chief. We are talking hypothetically?"

Brenda blushed, and Andy noted how cute she was with the limited blood flow his brain was currently getting.

"Well, no, actually. Sharon – Captain Raydor, I mean – and I have plans to see each other this weekend and were wondering if you would like to join us."

Andy's brain froze. The logical part of his brain was telling him that this was a bad idea, the part of his brain that was a perpetual sixteen-year-old boy was jumping up and down screaming _yes! Yes!_ On one hand, they wouldn't be breaking any rules, he had pictured screwing both of them when he was alone in his apartment late at night, (though admittedly not at the same time). On the other, there were friendships he didn't want to ruin, and wasn't he too old for this anyways?

"So?"

Andy blinked at Brenda's question, then stuttered, "I…guess so? I mean, it's not like we work together anymore, and I'm sure Captain Raydor is a nice person outside of the office, and like I said, you're both attractive. I'm not getting any younger, so…why not? But I'll have to discuss it with you or Captain Raydor later," he said as his phone began buzzing in his pocket, "That was a text from Morales. We may have something on a body."

Brenda nodded and they said their goodbyes, with her promising to call him as soon as she and Sharon had set up a date to see each other. As Andy left the building, his mind ruminated on the possibilities: the blonde and brunette kissing, moaning, writhing naked against each other, against him…

_Oh God_, he thought as he made the walk back to the LAPD offices, shoving his hands into his suit coat pockets in an attempt to hide his growing erection.

This was going to be a very long week indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon sighed as she poured herself another glass of chardonnay. Brenda would be coming over in a few minutes with some type of dessert, and the younger woman had been a bit cryptic about what she wanted to do. Brenda had told her she had a "surprise" for Sharon when she got there, although Sharon's translations of Brenda's surprises typically involved stress headaches. She sighed, knowing that at least part of their conversation might be unpleasant, at least for the blonde.

_I wonder what Brenda will have to say when I tell her about Taylor and Pope's offer_, she thought as she ruefully drank her wine. While Sharon was thrilled, if confused, about the offer to head up the Major Crimes division, she was afraid the blonde might feel as if Sharon was encroaching on her territory. Maybe it would be better to discuss this after she informed Pope and Taylor of her decision on Monday morning.

The ringing of the doorbell broke Sharon from her thoughts. At least there would be good company to take her mind off of potentially taking over Major Crimes. But as Sharon opened the door, she realized that another wrench had been thrown into making her decision. There, standing on her doorstep kind of awkwardly behind Brenda, was none other than Andy Flynn.

"Oh dear _God_," Sharon groaned as she took in the two of them, "Please tell me you didn't mean him when you told me you had a surprise."

"And hello to you too, Sharon," Brenda replied as she walked into the foyer, half-dragging Andy in with her, "We brought cannoli and wine!"

Andy stopped in front of Sharon as Brenda made her way to the kitchen. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding or anything. It's just – she mentioned this when I met with her the other day and she sounded like you guys were pretty serious about this. If you feel uncomfortable, I can always leave, but Ch – Brenda is my ride."

Sharon smiled. Despite all evidence to the contrary, deep down Andy was a sweet and sensitive man who put on a gruff facade in order to hide it. "Don't worry about it, you can stay and talk with us. We'll just be three people talking, not co-workers. Besides, Brenda might just concentrate too much on the wine and cannoli and forget that we ever had that conversation."

Andy smiled back and followed her into the cozy little condo, where Brenda had unboxed the cannoli and was currently looking for plates and a wine opener. As they settled in her living room, Sharon finally breaking her precious 'no food on the couch' rule at least for this night, they devolved into pleasant conversation about work, ending up on a story that involved three clowns, a robbery, and a missing rubber duck that had all three of them in stitches.

"But the funniest thing of all was that the damn duck was actually worth a fortune!" Andy exclaimed. "Here we are, thinking that the clowns were playing a trick on us to get us to stop paying attention to the robbery when the actual crime was them trying to steal their million-dollar rubber duck back!"

Brenda leaned against Sharon for support as both of them howled with laughter, snuggling into the older woman as Andy smiled fondly at the two of them. Suddenly the mood shifted to something a bit more serious, and Sharon quickly sat up straight. This was now or never, and Brenda moved so that she was mimicking Sharon's poster. Reaching for Sharon's knee, she slowly began to stroke the older woman's thigh, while beckoning for Andy to come sit behind her. Sharon looked at the two of them, biting her lip as she looked at them.

"So this is really going to happen, huh?" Andy asked as Brenda shifted so she could grip his hand while moving her other hand to stroke along Sharon's waist.

Sharon looked down to Brenda's hand, then back up at the two of them. The rational portion of her brain was scolding her, since Brenda was her closest friend and Andy might be her subordinate within a few days. However, she also knew that neither one of them would force her past her limit, and that there was a 100% possibility that Taylor could call her on Monday morning and inform her that his offer was nothing more than a cruel practical joke. Sharon stood, put her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, and sighed.

"This may be the most awkward question in the world, but would both of you like to make your way to the bedroom?"

Brenda jumped up eagerly and immediately made her way down the hall. Andy stood next to Sharon and and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sighing, she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Andy deepened the kiss, one hand sliding into her hair and the other slipping around her waist. The sound of Brenda calling their names from Sharon's bedroom caused them to break apart, Sharon giggling and Andy smiling in return.

"Let's do this," he said, "I know Brenda can become quite...eager when she wants something."

Sharon giggled again, clasped her hand in his, and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I know this said this story was going to have smut in it. I tried. I really did, but I'm posting it without because I don't really have faith in my abilities to write threesome smut because they just aren't my thing. Maybe at a later date I'll be able to revisit this and add a fourth chapter. But for now, the story shall end here.


End file.
